


Falling slowly

by whatsyourpatronus



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyourpatronus/pseuds/whatsyourpatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May or may not be canon depending on whether you believe these two crazy kids have done the do.  Waverly and Nicole's first time - Waverly is sick of Nicole treating her like a baby deer and decides to nudge things along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling slowly

Waverly Earp loved sex. She loved the physicality of it, the intimacy, the tangled limbs and pleasant ache of sated muscles afterwards, the heat of being as close to another human being as it was physically possible to be. She’d had some pretty damn good sex over the years (admittedly it was Champ Hardy, for all his other flaws, who’d opened her eyes the most on that front) so despite all outward appearances, when it came to sex, Waverly Earp knew what she wanted and how to get it. The boys she’d been with had all been...dependable in the bedroom. Dependable but predictable, like driving a tractor that you knew would always get you from A to B once you got it started. It didn’t matter to Waverly. Sex was fun, and she liked having it. 

So after two months of being stuck firmly on second base with a certain gorgeous but frustratingly chivalrous Purgatory police officer, Waverly decided something had to be done before one or both of them spontaneously combusted. 

They were both breathing hard, Nicole lying flat on her back on the ratty old couch in her tiny apartment, Waverly squirming on top of her and struggling with the godforsaken brass buttons on her uniform. For the last twenty minutes Calamity Jane had been the only one showing any interest in the Jim Carrey movie playing vaguely in the background.

“Waves, wait. Wait. Wait.” Nicole gasped as Waverly pressed another wet kiss to her jaw. She tried to sit up, trapping Waverly’s hands easily with one of her own.

“Don’t tell me you’re gunna go make a cup of tea again,” Waverly groaned, sitting back a little. Nicole winced at that particular memory, one of her more transparent attempts to put on the brakes when things were heating up on this exact couch a few weeks ago. “You’ve fed the cat. Finished your reports. No on-call duty, no crazy sisters blowing up my phone, no impending disasters or medical emergencies.” She plucked playfully at the name tag on Nicole’s chest. “Looks like you’re all out of excuses, Officer Haught.” In a more serious tone, she said, “I’m not made of glass, Nicole. I won’t break.” 

Nicole gave a tiny smile, gazing down at their joined hands. “I know that. I just...I want you to be sure. Like you said, this is different for you. If we do this and you end up deciding it’s not for you...” 

“Do I look like someone who’s having second thoughts? In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been trying to seduce you for the last month.” She shifted her weight forward slightly, delighting in the sharp intake of breath she got in response. “I know what I want, Nicole. Who I want. I won’t break,” she said again – firmly, because Nicole Haught was wicked smart and an incredible cop but she could be thick as a post sometimes too. 

For a moment Nicole just looked at her, and then like a switch had been flicked she was kissing her properly, hot hands pushing under Waverly’s shirt and branding every inch of skin they touched. Waverly had suspected Nicole was holding back for her sake all this time but she hadn’t realised until now just how much. She could barely keep up, trying to focus on the kissing (she didn’t like to think about where Nicole had learnt to kiss like that) but there were other things distracting her, like the insistent hands tugging at the hem of her shirt and the way Nicole was honest to god bucking like a bronco under Waverly’s hips, sending jolts of electricity everywhere, short-circuiting her brain until the only functioning part of her was...south. 

“Holy crap,” Waverly managed to gasp as a firm thigh suddenly wedged itself between hers, making her see stars. Nicole gave a wicked grin that told her the move had been anything but accidental, sitting up fully and kissing a trail of fire down the side of Waverly’s neck. Clever hands had divested Waverly of her top before she even knew what was happening and she still had yet to undo a single damn button on Nicole’s uniform shirt. 

“Not fair,” Waverly panted as she felt nimble fingers playing with the straps of her bra. Nicole pulled away immediately, eyes wild with concern. Waverly huffed, sweeping the hair out of her eyes. “No, you goose, not that. This.” She grabbed the edges of Nicole’s shirt and yanked. Buttons flew everywhere, ricocheting off the furniture as well as poor Calamity Jane, who gave a hiss of disapproval and darted away to spend the night somewhere with fewer chances of being hit by stray projectiles. Nicole laughed, and Waverly thought that she would be okay with hearing that sound every day for the rest of her life.

“I kind of needed those buttons attached to the shirt, Waves. Somethin’ about a dress code?” 

“Call in sick tomorrow. I’ll fix your shirt. If I have time.” Waverly smirked suggestively and drew Nicole into another scorching kiss before she could come back with a smartass reply.

“Jesus, Waverly,” Nicole groaned, both of her wandering hands settling on Waverly’s ass. Waverly’s delighted gasp turned into a squeal of surprise when Nicole suddenly stood up, lifting her effortlessly off the couch. Her legs tightened instinctively around Nicole’s waist and she could hear herself giggling like one of the lovestruck girls in those rom-coms Wynonna refused to admit she watched. 

They made it to Nicole’s bedroom eventually, Waverly’s eagerness much more of a hindrance than a help as she sent them crashing into more than one inanimate object on the way. By the time Nicole finally deposited her on the bed, stubbing her toe in the process, Waverly felt like every inch of her skin was on fire. Nicole settled on top of her with a look of such intense heat in her eyes that Waverly shivered, swallowing the joke she’d been about to make. Two months of perfect dates with Nicole being patient and sweet to a fault, and now all Waverly could think about was having Nicole inside her, on top of her, under her, in all the ways her overactive brain had been guilty of imagining since (if she was absolutely honest with herself) the very first moment Nicole had swaggered into Shorty’s with her dimples and her Stetson and her battered business card. 

Nicole must have been having similar thoughts because she was currently devouring Waverly with her eyes, her gaze raking over every inch of her and Waverly squirmed a little under the scrutiny. She was proud of her body and worked hard to keep it that way, but she had never been more aware of it than when one of Nicole’s hands skimmed over her torso, her touch just light enough to make Waverly tremble and gasp. 

“Hi beautiful,” Nicole whispered, brushing the hair out of Waverly’s eyes before leaning down for another heated kiss. Waverly returned it eagerly, desperately, her whole body arching off the bed as she buried her hands in silky red hair that had long since tumbled free of its braid. She whimpered as Nicole ground down against her hips, the buckle of her belt digging deliciously, frustratingly, into the pulsing ache between her legs. 

“Oh god,” Waverly gasped, wrenching her lips away from Nicole’s so she could take a breath. Without missing a beat Nicole redirected her attention to the angle of Waverly’s jaw, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin there and setting Waverly’s nerves on fire all over again. She didn’t know where to put her hands. The uniform shirt had come off (finally) somewhere between the couch and the bed and Waverly now found herself utterly flummoxed by Nicole’s simple black bra.

“It undoes at the front,” Nicole smiled at her knowingly, winking. Waverly’s own bra had come off ages ago, Nicole’s fingers a little too well-practiced at the motion for Waverly to be entirely comfortable with it but there hadn’t been time to dwell. Sheepishly, she slid her hands to the front and undid the clasp with only the slightest hesitation. The soft huff of Nicole’s laughter as Waverly tossed the bra across the room nearly undid her and she pulled the officer down for another kiss because how could she not? A hand – much softer than she was used to – was now palming and squeezing and tugging at her mercilessly, each tweak sending a lightning bolt of desire straight to her crotch. She was arching shamelessly, not caring what she looked or sounded like as she ground herself against the unyielding muscle of Nicole’s thigh, almost crying with the inadequacy of that pressure, separated as they were by still too many layers of clothing. Her nails were raking down the smooth expanse of Nicole’s back, her breath catching and hitching in her throat as Nicole wrestled the button and zipper on Waverly’s stupidly tight jeans. 

“How...the....fuck....did you even get these on?” Nicole gritted out in frustration, pulling and tugging down on the belt loops of the now-unzipped jeans to no avail. She finally managed to yank them down off Waverly’s hips and peeled them all the way off, adding them to the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. 

Waverly was begging herself hoarse and she did not care; her whole world had reduced to the wet, empty ache between her legs and something bad was going to happen if Nicole didn’t do something about it right now. They both gasped at the first electric contact as Nicole finally trailed a hand down, down.... a litany of curse words died half-formed on her lips as Nicole teased her with two testing fingers, stroking and probing and stopping just short of where she needed her until Waverly’s whole body was taut as a bowstring and covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“Did I mention that I like being on top?” Waverly whispered breathlessly in Nicole’s ear, grinning as brown eyes widened in shock and more than a little lust. Before the normally unflappable officer could do more than gulp, Waverly had flipped them over so she was straddling Nicole’s lap. It didn’t take her long to recover, though, and Waverly gasped as two fingers suddenly drove deep inside her without warning. Nicole grinned at her, all dimples and faux innocent eyes, stealing away what little air was left in her lungs. She felt the stretch as a third and a fourth finger slowly joined the first two and she grimaced a little – it had been a while – but Nicole was so gentle that soon Waverly found herself setting the pace, needing more, driving her hips down and watching the emotions play across Nicole’s face like an old time movie on a projector screen. 

“Is this okay?” Nicole asked breathlessly. Waverly nodded mutely, unable to form a coherent sentence as Nicole began to quicken her pace, twisting her fingers just so to make Waverly shudder in surprise. She buried a moan in Nicole’s shoulder, clinging to her for dear life as she rode those talented fingers to what she was sure was going to be the quickest orgasm of her life. 

But Nicole clearly had other ideas, speeding up and then slowing down, not letting Waverly settle into a rhythm, now knuckle-deep and now almost pulling out completely until Waverly was breathless and quivering, panting into Nicole’s mouth as her nails dug uselessly into her back. She was yelping with every thrust, trying to press herself impossibly closer to Nicole as she was pushed to the limit again and again only to be brought back with a desperate low groan. 

When Nicole finally took pity on her, Waverly was so close and her body coiled so tight with anticipation that she didn’t last long at all. A few quick, deliberate strokes and she suddenly cried out, melting into Nicole as the tension in her snapped and she was drowning in wave after dizzying wave of white hot relief. She was flying and falling all at once, every muscle trembling with exertion as she clenched and shivered around Nicole’s fingers. Nicole was smiling against her skin, a steady arm tightening around her waist as Waverly slumped forward, completely boneless and utterly spent. She was so done driving tractors. 

~

“Do you want to know why I kept making excuses?’ Nicole asked her quietly, hours after. Waverly was curled up against her, her head resting comfortably in the crook of Nicole’s neck. They were both exhausted.

“Mmm?” Waverly hummed sleepily by way of reply. She pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s neck.

Nicole cleared her throat, seeming to gather her thoughts. Her fingers were running idly through Waverly’s hair and Waverly was hard-pressed not to start purring like Calamity. “When I was younger, when I first realised that I was into girls, I thought there was something wrong with me. All of my friends were completely boy-crazy; that’s all they would ever talk about. Who was the hottest guy in school, who was making out with who, who had a hot date that weekend. I was always good at fitting in, making people like me. So I tried to convince myself that I was just as crazy as my friends. Maybe I wasn’t into boys because I hadn’t actually been with one. I mean, how could I be sure? So I went on dates and I gushed about them afterwards, just like all my friends did. I convinced myself I wasn’t defective. I was having fun, wasn’t I?” She paused, swallowing hard. Waverly looked up at her, her heart breaking a little at the expression on Nicole’s face. “I had sex with some of the boys from the football team even though I knew they’d talk about it after, like I was some kind of conquest. But I had a motive too. I did it all just to show myself that I would learn to like it. But I never did. I couldn’t. I even puked once, after I let Jack Sweeney-” her voice broke and her fingers stilled in Waverly’s hair.

“Baby...” Waverly whispered, leaning up on her elbow, wanting to kiss that look off Nicole’s face. 

“I kept making excuses not to sleep with you because I was scared,” Nicole admitted, looking her straight in the eye. “Even though I wanted you so much I could barely look at you some days. I thought that if we did anything more than just...fool around...you would realise you’d made a mistake. That you would be like me at fifteen, trying for all the wrong reasons but in the end you’d realise that you can’t fight biology. I made the decision for both of us because I was selfish and I couldn’t bear for you to feel the way I did back then, with Jack and those other boys.” 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and pressed it to her chest, where her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird against her ribcage. “You idiot,” she said fiercely, earning herself that slow grin she loved so much. “How could you not tell?” 

“You make me do all kinds of stupid things, Waverly Earp.” 

“Good thing I’m smart enough for the both of us then. Otherwise we might never have had sex.”

Nicole gave a shocked laugh, her eyebrows quirking up. “Well I sure am glad you’re the brains of the operation.” 

“Is that all you’re interested in then, officer? My brain?”

“Well, you do a mean stir fry too.” 

Waverly snorted indignantly and punched her on the arm. “Jackass.”

Nicole chuckled and gathered her close again. “I adore you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew thanks for reading! Been a while since I've written any fanfic - definitely haven't written anything even resembling smut before though so this was kinda terrifying - but these two have just captured my tiny gay heart for some reason. Love to hear what you guys think, whether you liked it or not!


End file.
